Low cost information access devices (such as cellular phones and handheld computers) are becoming ubiquitous. Moreover, traditional laptops and personal computers are quickly evolving to more readily operate in a wireless environment. As these devices are able to directly and indirectly interact with each other over short-range, wireless communications systems (using, for example, radio frequency energy), a new class of proximity-based applications and services will be enabled.
The present invention provides a system in which actions of the system are initiated or triggered based on the users' proximity to predefined spaces.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a system in which a service provider maps physical space into areas that are proximity enabled, specifies the relationship between these areas, and defines the services that are associated with these areas.